


De juegos y besos

by Yva_Daraxerxes



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, M/M, No Drama, Videogames, saltos en el tiempo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yva_Daraxerxes/pseuds/Yva_Daraxerxes
Summary: Mo Guan Shan empezó a jugar a un juego y allí conoció a quienes se convertirían en sus amigos de verdad.Enfocado a la relación de Mo Guan Shan y He Tian con Jian Yi y Zhan Zheng Xi de fondo.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	De juegos y besos

**Author's Note:**

> Hay saltos temporales y hay partes en chat escrito y otros en chat de voz a lo skype/discord, es importante que se tenga en cuenta.   
> Al principio, esto iban a ser unos cuantos capítulos pero lo decidí rebajar a uno porque no tengo tiempo ni para vida social, y el poco tiempo que he sacado, lo he usado para escribir esto.   
> Espero que os guste.

_Lambeachini_ : Ugh, malditos anacardos!!!

_Sandwitch_ : Hey! Cómo vamos?

_Dhevil:_ buenas

_Adaria_ : Hola

_Lambeachini_ : Me acaban de deletear

_Lambeachini:_ Debería ser ilegal atacar 3 vs 1 a un pobre healer

_Adaria_ : Te dije que me esperaras antes de entrar en territorio en disputa.

_Sandwitch_ : un healer es para jugar en equipo, Lamb

_Lambeachini_ : in hilir is piri jigir in iqipi, Lamb

_Lambeachini_ : NO!!!

_Adaria_ : Ahora llego

_Adaria_ : Por donde has muerto?

_Lambeachini_ : cerca de campamento azure

_Dhevil_ : te has metido en medio del campamento de la guardia vamos

_Lambeachini_ : eh que las pociones no se hacen solas

_Sandwitch_ : necesitas ayuda Adaria?

_Adaria_ : Nah,no te preocupes

_Sandwitch_ : ok voy a mazmorra

_Dhevil_ : te acompaño

_Lambeachini_ : ESTAN CAMPEANDO MI CADAVER!!

*** Dhevil te invita a grupo***

_Dhevil_ : mejor hablamos por aquí que Lamb no va a parar de spammear

_Sandwitch_ : ok

_Dhevil_ : cavernas de sangre?

_Sandwitch_ : si

_Sandwitch_ : Necesito farmear a Zaanria para hacerme una pechera

Cuatro meses atrás, Mo Guan Shan había descubierto de casualidad “The Legendary Hunt: The War of the Gods”. Un juego que según los críticos era la combinación perfecta entre Monster Hunter y WoW. Nunca se había fijado mucho en juegos de ningún tipo, pero después de haberse quemado la mano como se la quemó, un juego era la opción ideal para pasar el tiempo. Al principio todo era diversión, pero después de un mes descubrió que ciertos jugadores en su gremio no eran tan abiertos de mente como parecían así que estuvo a punto de dejar el juego, pero entonces encontró otro gremio, su gremio actual, y decidió quedarse. “Hijos de Ishtar” era su hogar dentro del juego, un lugar en el que podía escapar de su mundana y problemática vida.

Él era el cuarto y último miembro de ese gremio. La líder, Adaria, era la paladín y tanque del equipo. Lambeachini, o Lamb, era el healer que intentaba ser DPS y sobrevivía gracias a la paladina y a Dhevil, el rogue. Sandwitch, su personaje, era un druida que iba a ser DPS pero acabó siendo healer de apoyo para las ocasiones en las que Lambeachini moría. Que solían ser bastantes. Por lo general, solían ir o los cuatro juntos o en grupos de dos. Siendo Adaria y Lamb un par mientras que Dhevil y él eran el otro par. Aún así, era más común que fueran simplemente ellos dos. Por eso, después de tres meses de estar jugando básica y exclusivamente con Dhevil cada día, Mo Guan Shan estaba acostumbrado a su forma de juego y formaban un buen equipo.

Dhevil: hoy al final hacemos la llamada?

Sandwitch: sip

Tres meses después de conocer a esos tres y Mo Guan Shan podía decir que se Dhevil era uno de sus mejores amigos. Era peligroso, lo sabía. Podía ser un hombre de 56 años con esposo, hijas y una tortuga llamada Leonardo, podía ser un asesino pedófilo, podía ser una afable abuela de 82 años llamada Shirley o un niño repelente de 11 años. Internet era un lugar peligroso y toda medida de seguridad es poca. Aún así, cuando Dhevil le dijo de hacer llamada, y jugar unos bosses hablando por voz en vez de escrito, no se había negado.

“Hola” —la voz que lo saludó al entrar en llamada no parecía la de un hombre de 56 años, o la de un psicópata asqueroso o la de una abuela, ni la de un niño. Era… Parecía… ¿familiar? — “Sand?”

“Hola?”

“Hola, ¿me escuchas?”

“Si, ¿y tú?”

“Si si, ¿qué tal?”

“Bien, ¿tú?”

“Bien. ¿Vamos a por Dynijovah?”

“Dale”

Esa primera llamada había sido demasiado incómoda al principio, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y estaban jugando, se habían puesto más cómodos. El hecho de entrar en la mentalidad de juego en equipo había quitado nervios a Mo Guan Shan.

“Pues yo creo que debes ser muy guapo, la verdad. Tan guapo que ya no se encuentran personas como tú porque están extinguidas.”

Dos meses más tarde, Mo Guan Shan podía afirmar que se estaba enamorando de Dhevil. Aún no sabían sus nombres reales, pero sí la edad, ambos tenían 21 años. Dhevil era un chico alto de 1,87 m, más alto que Mo Guan Shan con su 1,78 de altura, con el pelo y los ojos negros. Le gustaba hacer bromas y meterse con Mo Guan Shan llamándolo dinosaurio y bromeando con ello por ser Mo Guan Shan mayor que él por unos meses.

“¡Oyee! Eso no es verdad.”

“Sí, estoy seguro de que sí que lo es. Si te lo dice una belleza como yo, te aseguro que es verdad.”

“Tu ego me asfixia.”

“No es mi culpa que seas un bellezón, cariño”

Eran momentos como esos en los que Mo Guan Shan no sabía si Dhevil le estaba tirando o no la caña. Aún así, su traicionero corazón saltaba de la emoción de que usase esos apelativos cariñosos con él deseando que fuera que a Dhevil él también le gustaba a la vez que deseaba que no fuera así.

“Soy pelirrojo, tengo pecas donde no debería haber pecas, y parece que constantemente estoy de malhumor. No es la definición de una persona guapa, Dhevil.”

“He Tian”

“Qué?”

“He Tian. Mi nombre. Y puede que para los demás no lo sea, pero para mí lo es.”

El corazón de Mo Guan Shan quería explotar ahí mismo. Podía notar las susodichas llamadas mariposas en el estómago y cómo si hubiera estado de pie se habría ido al suelo porque aún sentando notaba que se le habían aflojado las piernas. Nunca pensó que se sentiría así por nadie. Se silenció antes de dejar que Dhevil no, He Tian, escuchase sus soniditos de felicidad.

“¿¡Qué haces diciéndome tu nombre así de la nada!?”

Mo Guan Shan se lo preguntó al móvil, aún silenciado.

“Sand?”

Mo Guan Shan se calmó rápidamente, repitiéndose a si mismo que todo estaba bien, que no pasaba nada. Que podía aparentar que nada pasaba, que no se estaba muriendo de amor por dentro.

“Dime”

“Es que te habías callado de repente.”

“Es que no me lo esparaba. Así que He Tian, ¿eh?”

He Tian… He Tian… Lo había escuchado antes, no recordaba dónde.

“Yep, ¿el tuyo? Si me lo quieres decir.”

Esa era otra de las cosas que le encantaba de He Tian. Siempre le aseguraba que hablar con él era un espacio seguro, que le respetaba a él y a sus límites, que no quería incomodarlo.

“Mo Guan Shan”

“Un nombre hermoso para una persona igual de hermosa.”

Llevaban ya 7 meses conociéndose, los últimos dos hablando cada día. Un sábado estuvieron hablando casi sin parar durante 12 h. Un jueves estuvieron 14h. Mo Guan Shan aún no se había quitado de la cabeza que la voz de He Tian le sonaba familiar, pero no recordaba de qué.

“Oye, Momo.”

“¿Hmm?”

“¿Qué te parecería que nos conociéramos en persona?”

“Vale”

No sabía cómo había podido responder de forma tan casual, sin que le saliera el corazón por la boca. Al parecer, ambos vivían relativamente cerca. He Tian vivía en pleno centro de la ciudad, al lado de dónde Mo Guan Shan iba a estudiar cocina. Posiblemente habría escuchado su voz cuando entraba o salía del campus.

“El sábado a las 4, entonces.”

“Vale”

Mo Guan Shan le dio a silenciar.

“Te amo”

Y colgó la llamada.

Sábado, 3:53 de la tarde. Mo Guan Shan estaba nervioso. Por fin iba a conocer a su crush por primera vez. No sabía qué hacer de los nervios, ¿qué pasaba si He Tian se daba cuenta de que no era guapo? ¿qué pasaba si no le atraía? ¿si se pensaba que era una persona malhumorada porque era demasiado socialmente idiota? ¿Qué su cara parecía la de una persona malhumorada? ¿Qué no estaba del todo en forma? ¿y si aún olía a cebolla y pescado de su trabajo de media jornada del día anterior? ¿y si se daba cuenta de que Mo Guan Shan no era esa persona tan atrevida que el anonimato de internet brinda? ¿y si…

“¿Mo Guan Shan?”

Delante suyo estaba la persona más estilosa que había visto en su vida. Alto, atlético, guapo, rico, modelo a tiempo parcial, el favorito de todos los profesores, la persona más popular de todo el campus, aunque sólo lo había visto de lejos y ni siquiera recordaba su nombre pues vivían en dos mundos diferentes.

“¿Sí?”

“Soy yo, Dhevil. He Tian. Antes de nada, eres la persona más guapa que he visto y yo también te amo.”

“¿No me silencié?”

“No.”

“Mierda.”

**Bonus** :

XIXI!

Xixi!

He Tian y el pelirojo stan saliendo!!!

Lo conseguí!!!!

Te dije que conseguiría que He Tian tuviera pareja y que el grupo tuviese a alguien del departamento de cocina!

Qué?

Te acuerds dek había un chico que jugaba al LH? En el departamento de cocuna?

Acuerdas de que*

Cocina*

Pues me quede cn su nick y lo invite a nuestro grupo y ademas parecia el tipo de He Tian

Acabo de escuchar a las fans de He Tian decir que He Tian y un pelirrojo se estaban morreando en la estación del centro.

Miraste el móvil de otra persona mientras jugaba para emparejarlo?

**Author's Note:**

> Si encuentro tiempo, puedo hacer un capitulo desde la perspectiva de Jian Yi y Xixi. ¿Qué pensáis?


End file.
